


I’m my own worst enemy

by farawisa



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farawisa/pseuds/farawisa
Summary: Rating: MPairing: Newt Scamander/Percival GravesLength: 475Content notes: Soulmates, SuicideAuthor notes: This story contains suicide and shows a lot of how I feel right now. Newt and Graves were together before the events of the movie. Summary: After capturing Grindelwald and saving Graves, not all is well.





	

It was three days after they had found Graves that the man woke up. Newt was with him and at his side in an instant, helping the older man to sit up. 

Graves was pale and very obviously still in pain, so Newt called for a healer. 

A few minutes later, the woman bustled out of the room again, content to leave the two men be. It took Graves several long moments to notice that the young man that had been first with him, was still there.

“Who the hell are you?” the man asked gruffly. Newt flinched back, not used to this tone of voice from his soulmate. 

“Newt,” he said, timidly. “Newt Scamander.”

“Well, you can leave now, Mr. Scamander. I think the healers have everything in hand,” Graves said, not understanding why this twig of a man was in his room. “Why are you even here?”

“To wait for you to wake up and make sure that you’re okay,” Newt replied, flinching back again from the other man’s tone. Grindelwald had talked to him in the same voice, while taking everything from him. 

“Why would you do that? I have never seen you in my life,” Graves scoffed and Newt’s face fell even more. 

“Because you’re my soulmate and we actually have met before,” he whispered. Graves heard him nevertheless. He couldn’t believe it. This twig of a cowering man was supposed to be his soulmate?

“If you really are to me what you say you are, then why did you not find me sooner? As if I would have such a useless, cowardly idiot as my soulmate,” he said, before turning onto his side, so that his back was to Newt.

The younger man was looking at his mate, his heart breaking. 

He sighed and left. It seemed as if Grindelwald was right. No one could love someone like him. Not even his soulmate. Nothing mattered anymore. None of it. He just couldn’t fight anymore. He had done so for months, years even, but now his main reason for living was gone. He was only a burden for everyone. No one really needed him. His animals had Tina and Queenie and Jacob. They would take care of them. He was superfluous by now. 

So why should he fight. It was all useless, senseless and meaningless. He was a burden. There was no changing it. He had to end it. 

None of his new friends were enough to make him want to stay. And why would he if his soulmate hated him?

Newt sighed and made his was to Tina and Queenie’s place. The two women would be at work and he would have enough time to write a letter to them and say goodbye to his animals. It was hardest to leave them behind, but they would be fine without him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it nevertheless. If yes, please leave me a comment!


End file.
